


The Love That Can Be Reckon'd

by ChristinaTorbrook



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Reylo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grooming, Incest, Incest Kink, Parents Han and Leia, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/ChristinaTorbrook
Summary: In the absence of parental oversight, the love between a brother and his little sister grows into something monstrous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilia_ula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/gifts).

> The author's notes are at the end of chapter 8. This story is complete, and I'm posting the rest of the chapters tonight.
> 
> **TW**: in this incest story, Ben is 23, and Rey is 13. They are full-blood siblings, have been raised together, and they are aware they are siblings.  


Ben is a few weeks past his twenty-third birthday when it happens. His little sister Rey gets her period. Their parents are gone, _again_, and big brother has to clean up the mess. Again. He's got to comfort an upset kid whose education in biology is severely lacking, due to absent parents and always being moved around to different schools. Leia is a diplomat and needs her perfect family available at all times for photo ops, so Ben and Rey's lives have been spent going from planet to planet, being enrolled in various schools partway through the term, with no sense of regular curriculum. When the local population is not even human, that's made for some very underwhelming anatomy classes.

Ben didn't realize until tonight that there are some things little girls should hear from their parents. Preferably before they happen.

Nowadays Rey doesn't need much watching. She's thirteen, big enough to make her own sandwiches and keep herself entertained. Tonight Ben makes red pheasant and roasted potatoes for supper, and dessert was purin from the farmer's market. He spends the evening playing on his datapad while Rey tools around on the holonet. He does the responsible adult thing and makes his sister stay in the living room with him, so he can glance over her shoulder periodically and make sure perverts aren't sending her dick pics or weird shit like that.

After dinner, which Rey barely touched, to Ben's surprise, they watch a horror movie (Rey's choice) and she spends half the film with one hand covering her eyes and the other holding Ben's hand in a death grip. Rey's always been terrified of horror movies but tries to impress her big brother and insists she can handle it this time. So whatever, he lets her pick what she wants to watch and if she can't deal, it's a learning experience right?

Ben drinks a beer. Once the credits roll, it's after eleven o'clock and he's yawning, so he herds her upstairs and it's time for bed. Their bedrooms are across the hall from one another.

Ben pretends not to notice that Rey leaves her night lamp on, and brushes his teeth. He would have watched a cartoon with her, or God forbid, even one of those tween movies, but Little Miss Grown Up just _had_ to pick a horror movie. He smiles.

He yells goodnight, strips, and gets into bed. Rey yells back and he hears her puttering around in the washroom, before her bed squeaks as she gets settled. He watches some porn, with the volume turned off. Ben comes quickly and falls asleep.

Later, Rey shuffles into his bedroom in the middle of the night, wearing a nightie, biting her lip and not speaking. Ben's a heavy sleeper and doesn't wake up.

She reaches for him in panic, little hands smearing blood on his shoulder.

“Ben,” she hisses.

“Hmrph?”

“Ben I need you!”

That wakes him faster than any alarm. He switches the lamp on and peers up at his little sister through dark, tangled locks. At first he thinks she had a bad dream.

“What's wrong, baby?” he asks gently. He loves to tease her, but she's clearly upset right now.

“I'm b-bleeding!” she wails, in fear and embarrassment.

Ben gets a good look at her. Her hands are bloody, the nightie is bloody, she's wild-eyed. “Jesus, Rey! What happened?”

Rey is unusually quiet, not meeting his eyes and shifting from foot to foot.

Ben sees the thin streak of blood running down her legs, and realizes what this is. “Oh honey,” he says, squeezing her hands in reassurance. “It's okay. You got your period, it's gonna be fine!”

To his credit Ben says all this without blushing, even though he's not very good at this sort of thing. He tells her to turn around while he scrambles for his boxers, then leads Rey to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He starts a warm shower, and washes his hands. He turns his back while she gets in. He promises to come right back.

Ben makes a beeline for the master bathroom and searches the cupboards. Mom _has_ to have them somewhere. She's not too old, right? He pulls everything out of the cupboards and checks under the sink, and finds... nothing. He groans. He returns to the smaller bathroom door and knocks.

“Just a minute!” Rey calls frantically.

“Honey, don't get out of the shower yet. I need to grab some stuff from the store.”

“You're leaving?” Rey sniffs.

“I'll be back real soon. You stay in the shower, okay? Don't worry about anything, I'll get everything you need. Okay?”

“Okay,” Rey says, her voice sounding sad and abandoned.

It's a knife to Ben's heart. 

* * *

Ben thinks of various uncharitable things to say to his mother when she finally deigns to come home. But that can wait, Rey needs him first. He strides quickly to the pharmacy down the block, hoping they sell what he needs.

He's in luck, the store is still open, and the clerk is human, an older woman.

He marches to the counter with a shopping basket and clears his throat.

“Yeah?” the woman says, not looking up from her magazine.

“My little sister got her period and our mother isn't home. What do I need?” he asks.

The woman nods in sympathy, and guides him to a display in the back of the store, pointing to the various items. “Get her pads – those, and get tampons – those.”

“Why are there so many types?” Ben asks, incredulous.

The clerk sighs. “Remember those commercials, where they pour blue water on them to show you how much they absorb?”

That rings a bell for Ben and he nods. “So what should I get her?”

“Get a few different sizes, she'll need to figure out what fits best. I'd go for – that one, and... that one, they're multi-packs and have a few different sizes,” she points to the packages. “And those, grab some panty liners too.”

Ben adds them to his little basket. “Now what?”

“What's her favourite chocolate?” the clerk asks.

“This one,” Ben says immediately, and grabs a bar.

“Get her a few of those. And a heating pad, over there,” the clerk points.

Ben follows her to another display, and picks up an electric heating pad. “What else?”

“Wet wipes,” the clerk gestures to a shelf.

Ben looks at the options. “Scented or unscented?”

“Always go with unscented!”

Ben grabs a package of wipes, and looks at the clerk expectantly.

“Some girls need kolto juice or bactynol,” she says.

Ben stares at her blankly. “For what?”

“Periods cause cramps,” the woman says. “They hurt.”

“Right,” Ben mutters. He knew that.

He eyes the medication locked behind the counter. “Gimme one of each. Anything else?”

“I'd put a towel on her bed, leakage is normal until she figures out the correct way to wear the pads or tampons, she might ruin some underwear too.” The clerk rings up the order and packs everything into a plastic bag.

Ben pays, and is about to turn for the door.

“One more thing,” the clerk says. “Make sure you read the instructions on tampons! Leaving them in too long causes _toxic shock syndrome_. It's fatal.”

Ben blinks in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“Just read the paper in the box. It's really important!”

“Oh. Thank you very much,” he says sincerely. “For everything.”

* * *

Ben lets himself back into the dark house. “Rey?” he calls softly, but the first floor is empty.

He takes the stairs two at a time, and sees the bathroom light shining under the closed door. He thumps his fist on the door. “Rey? I'm here.”

“O-okay, come in.”

He opens the door, and his little sister peers at him from the shower, the curtain wrapped around her skinny body. He sees a thin line of blood running down her calf.

_Jesus! How much do girls bleed?_

“Rey, has Mom talked to you about periods and stuff?” he asks.

“Not really,” Rey says. “I asked her! She was busy.”

Ben sighs. That sounds like their mother.

“Okay honey, did your teacher go over anything in class about puberty?”

Rey just stares at him.

Because _of course_ the teacher would have gone over it, but likely before Rey joined the class. They travel with their mother for her work, and Rey is always joining classes partway through the year. Their mother has no time for her children, and apparently Rey has missed pertinent lessons in Sex Ed or Health class, or whatever it was called, about how her body is changing.

This wasn't a big deal for Ben growing up, it didn't take a classroom to figure out what an erection was and what to do with it. Jerk off and clean up. Use the fresher daily. Wear deodorant. Hair gel is optional. But apparently little girls need more information.

Ben's left eye twitches.

“This is what we're gonna do,” he says, taking command of the situation. “Run yourself a bubble bath. I'll change your sheets, and then we'll talk, okay?”

Rey nods. Her eyes are red-rimmed, and Ben feels a flash of rage at their mother again.

He shuts the bathroom door gently behind him, although he wants to slam it. He strips the stained pegasus sheets off Rey's bed. Should he put hot water or cold water on them? She'll be upset if they're ruined, they're her favourite. He frowns at the rusty stain on the mattress before flipping it over.

Fuck it, Leia can pay for new sheets _and_ a new mattress. He throws the soiled linens into the hamper. Marching to the master bath, he grabs two of Leia's softest, fluffiest white towels. He places one directly onto Rey's mattress, makes the bed up fresh, and places the other towel on top of the fitted sheet. Leia can buy new towels, too.

Rey's school uniform is already set out for tomorrow, a pressed white blouse and blue plaid skirt are hanging on a hook on the wall. He opens Rey's dresser to grab a fresh pair of underwear.

Returning to the bathroom, he knocks again, and enters at Rey's invitation. She's short and the tub is deep, just the top of her shoulders and head are visible.

“All good, sunshine?” he asks her.

“All good,” she says.

“Your bed's cleaned up, but there's some stuff we need to talk about so you know what's what, okay?”

Rey nods.

Ben approaches the tub with his eyes averted, and sits on the floor. He prepares himself for “the talk” but before he starts, he tosses Rey a chocolate bar.

Her eyes widen greedily. Food has always been the way to Rey's heart. It's kind of endearing. He should have realized something was up with her, she's barely eaten all week, and she skipped dessert. Ben feels even guiltier.

As she scarfs it down, Ben dumps the contents of his shopping trip on the floor, and explains each item.

He gives her the least-awkward explanation of puberty he can think of, aided by a holonet video, and they talk about periods.

He sets the box of tampons aside, handling it like it's a live bomb. The words of the pharmacy lady freaked him out, and there's no way in hell he's letting Rey use those until he has a better understanding of how they can **kill people**.

_Jesus_.

He opens the package of pads, and Ben decides to use the biggest size, since Rey doesn't know what she needs. He looks at the diagram on the package, glances at her underwear, then back to the package.

Rey looks very flustered as her brother handles her panties, which are covered in pink hearts. “I can do it!” she insists.

Ben grunts. “So can I.”

He struggles with the pad, finally gets it attached to her underwear properly. “Rinse off, put these on. Then get in bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Any cramps or anything?”

“Yeah,” Rey says sadly.

Once again Ben feels red-hot rage run through him. Their parents **suck**. But Mom sucks worst of all, for not preparing her daughter for this.

“I'm going to get you a glass of water honey. Don't worry, it's gonna be fine.”

Ben hightails it out of the bathroom and goes downstairs. He waits a few minutes so Rey has time to get in bed, then knocks on her door.

She's lying in bed with the covers pulled halfway up, looking sad. Abandoned.

“Rey,” he says sternly.

“Yeah?”

“Is that my Venstein shirt?” he demands.

She nods.

“I've been looking for that!” he scolds her.

Rey snuggles into it, as though she was in danger of having it ripped off.

Ben sighs. He gives her the glass of water, and compares the labels on the medication bottles. He hands over a bacta pill, and plugs in the heating pad. Setting it to low heat, he places it against against her abdomen and fusses until it's just right.

“Can I have more chocolate?” she asks hopefully.

“Nope,” he replies. “You're going to sleep. Chocolate has caffeine.”

She gives up the fight surprisingly easy. Usually Rey will fight tooth and nail for more food. This just tells him how upset she is, and he is grinding his teeth now.

Rey pats the side of her twin bed. “Stay with me?”

He nods. “Gimme a minute.”

He goes to his room to change, hunting around for a pair of pyjama pants. He usually sleeps naked, but that would just be weird. He grabs his pillow and heads back to Rey's room.

Rey is lying in the middle of her bed, and he carefully pulls her to the side. She's stopped crying, though her eyes are still red. He switches off the bedside lamp, which is shaped like a big pink tulip.

Ben stretches out with one arm tucked behind his head, staring at the ceiling for awhile. It's covered in glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars and moons that he put up there for her. She's breathing slowly, out like a light, Rey's always been fast to fall asleep. Not like him.

Too angry to sleep, he lies awake long into the night, studying Rey's face as she sleeps. His eyes are drawn to her bare shoulder, then a little lower. The old concert t-shirt is at least three sizes too big for her, and the small swell of her developing breasts can be seen through the gaping collar of the shirt. When did she get those? Ben averts his eyes belatedly.

_I'm going to hell_.

If Rey is having her period, she could get pregnant. Does Rey have a boyfriend? She doesn't even _need_ a boyfriend. All it takes is one time, one mistake at a party or the back of a speeder, and she could get pregnant.

The thought makes him ill.

He thinks back to his own adventures, he had sex a few times without using condoms before he smartened up. He was lucky, didn't knock anyone up, didn't catch anything, but that was sheer chance. He feels extremely nervous knowing that his thirteen year old sister is now walking around with functioning reproductive organs. He feels responsible for her now, more so than ever before.

Has Leia even talked to Rey about birth control? He chews the inside of his cheek.

_Jesus_.

What a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Ben wakes up with a raging case of morning wood. He groans.

“_Yeah, give it to me! Fuck this pussy!_”

Was that porn? He tilts his head to the side; yup, that was porn. He listens with his eyes closed for a few seconds, enjoying the sound in his drowsy state. His hand starts moving towards his cock, anticipating how good it's going to feel on that first squeeze.

“_You want this cock, bitch?_”

Ben blinks his eyes slowly. Who is watching porn? What is going on?

The events of last night rush back. Dread settles in his chest. He becomes aware of the warm body to his right, a small body he's pressed up against, his hard cock pushing against a tiny, firm backside.

“Rey?” he croaks.

“Hmm?” his sister says, thoroughly entranced by whatever she's viewing on... was that _his_ datapad?

“**Give me that**,” he hisses, fumbling for the off button. “What were you doing!?”

She turns over quickly, and the motion makes his cock strain.

_Jesus_.

Rey's hazel eyes bore into his. “I wanted to watch cartoons! That was already running.”

Ben groans again, this time in disgust. This situation looks to be entirely his fault. He'd had porn open on his d-pad last night before Rey's crisis started.

“Why did he call her a bitch?” his sister asks curiously.

_No_, Ben decides. _We are not having this discussion right now. Maybe not ever_. “Go downstairs. Go!” He gives her a push, and flops back on her little bed once she leaves, chest heaving.

Unfortunately, he still has a massive erection. His eyes flick to the empty door. It wouldn't take very long. But if she came back, if she saw... but it wouldn't take _that_ long, it never does in the morning, right?

Biting his lip, Ben pushes a hand under the waistband of his pyjamas, shoving them down and his cock springs free, the tip already wet with pre-cum. He runs his hand up and down his hard length, squeezing it just the way he likes it.

He can hear his little sister banging around in the kitchen, it's safe for a minute or two. He jerks himself hard and fast, thinking of nothing in particular except pure relief.

“Ben?” she shouts up the stairs. “I need you!”

His orgasm hits like a freight train.

“Y-yeah? What?” he barks, pulling his pants back up in a rush.

“I can't find the cereal!”

“Be right there!” he yells back.

He trots to the washroom to wipe the semen off his belly and wash his hands, staring at himself in the early morning light. There's a rusty smear on his shoulder, and he touches it curiously.

_That came out of Rey's vagina_.

_You are going to hell_.

After breakfast, Ben calls the school to explain Rey won't be in today. She's worried about gym class this afternoon, and he can't blame her. He has no idea how girls exercise on their period without blood getting everywhere, and skipping one day won't kill her.

He thinks about this as he watches his sister make caf. When did she start drinking that? Rey is still wearing his t-shirt, and she hops onto the counter to reach something on the top shelf. She stretches, the shirt rides up, and he can see the little plastic wings of the pad attached to the crotch of her panties.

Ben sighs.

_Straight to hell_.

While she's in the shower, he returns to her bedroom, and makes a quick exploration of her dresser. Rey does not own any bras, and somehow, that seems like an oversight. _Thanks, Mom_!

Ben marches to the master bath. He showers and shaves, and jerks off again, angrily. He's getting hard quickly again like he's fourteen and this is frustrating.

“We're going shopping,” he tells his sister when he's dressed.

“Why?” she asks suspiciously. Rey hates shopping.

“You need some new underwear,” he says gruffly, the tips of his ears turning pink. “And a mattress and stuff.”

Rey opens her mouth to protest.

“We'll get ice cream,” Ben promises.

While she's getting ready, he thinks about the best way to do this. He has no idea how much discomfort a period causes. How bad are these cramps? His speeder's in the shop with a busted accelerator. Would Rey be okay taking the bus? Does walking make it better or worse? Being a girl must suck.

He feels like an asshole. How is it that he's never considered these matters before, when Rey's had the spectre of puberty looming in front of her for her entire life? He's a selfish asshole, but it's never been so clear as it is right now.

They'll take public transit to the mall, and a cab home, he decides.

* * *

On the bus, his large frame takes up too much space and Rey tosses her head.

“You're man-spreading,” she says haughtily. “Kaydel told me about that. It's very rude!”

Ben's jaw twitches as he pulls his thighs closer together in discomfort. Now his balls are crushed, and he wasn't thinking about his balls at all until this moment, until Rey... and now he's thinking about his sister and his balls.

_Jesus_.

Rey barely takes up half her seat, but he's not about to get lectured again by a thirteen year old on public transit. They hit a bump, and Ben swears.

Ben hasn't been to the mall in ages. He shuffles to the store directory, surely there's a few department stores?

Rey grabs his hand and drags him. “I know where to go!”

Of course she does. She spends every weekend here with her friends.

* * *

Standing outside of a lingerie store with Rey holding his hand, Ben feels like the biggest pervert in the universe. The walls are papered with giant photos of sexy women in corsets and stockings, and they're having a sale on thongs!

“Er,” he begins, “this wasn't what I had in mind.”

“You said I needed more underwear!” Rey whines.

“Does this place even sell cotton?” he asks, exasperated.

“Cotton's for kids,” Rey crows.

“You're a kid, Rey!”

“Not anymore!” she says with a cheeky grin, and tugs on his arm.

Ben sighs, and follows her into the store.

The interior of the store is dark, with various displays of sexy bras and panties and other things that his little sister has no business wearing. Ben catches her veering towards a mannequin decked out in a corset and a pair of barely-there panties. A vision of Rey in that outfit flits through his mind, and he grabs her before she can wander any closer.

“No,” he says, and his voice comes out a little more husky than normal.

Rey glares at him. Ben is the one to take her hand this time, and drags her to a sales associate.

The woman greets them with a smile, a bigger smile once she gets a good look at Ben. Rey scowls.

“This one needs a bra,” he says, prodding his sister forward. “And some underwear. Age-appropriate, please.”

The woman smiles, and leads Ben to the plush chairs outside the fitting rooms. “I'll take good care of her. Your...?”

“Sister,” Ben confirms.

“Your sister,” the woman smiles broadly. She leads Rey to the displays.

Ben has some time to relax and pulls out his phone. Time to find out what the pharmacy clerk was talking about last night. How exactly do tampons _kill_ people?

He learns about the bacterial infections associated with _toxic shock syndrome_. The key points he takes away from his search are: use the lowest absorbency tampon you can, and change them frequently, at least every four to eight hours. Alternate tampons and pads. He scans the list of symptoms to watch for. Hmm. He still doesn't feel comfortable letting Rey use them. Not until Leia gets home to talk to her. He hopes he bought enough pads for the next few days.

Rey and the saleswoman return, and his sister disappears into a large fitting room. The woman promises to bring back more options.

Ben plays Droid Battle on his phone.

The fitting room door opens and Rey's hand sticks out from behind the closed door, with two bras dangling from it. She tells him to put them in the keep pile.

Ben eyes them with relief. They're sensible looking, nothing outrageous.

The saleswoman returns with what Ben is convinced is half the inventory of the store. She glances at what Rey has approved so far, and gives a nod. “Girls with fair skin should always have a nude bra to wear with white shirts,” she says conversationally, pointing to Rey's choices.

“Why wouldn't you wear a white bra under a white shirt?” Ben is mystified. He never gives a fuck what colour his boxers are. Shopping for girls is complicated.

“You _never_ wear a white bra with a white shirt!” the saleswoman is horrified. “White is too bright.”

Ben raises his eyebrows. _White is too bright_?

“Depending on your skin tone, red can also be a great colour to wear under white, since a true red won't show under a white shirt,” the woman adds.

“As opposed to fake red?” Ben deadpans.

The woman gives him a pitying look, and then her attention is all for Rey, who has opened the door again. Ben returns to his game while they confer.

A few minutes later, a red bra is added to the keep pile. The saleswoman brings some more choices to Rey, and then he's waiting for awhile as Rey tries them on.

He imagines Leia's face when she gets the credit card bill next month, Mom won't be amused by a giant bill for lingerie and furniture. He asks the saleswoman if they sell anything cotton, and they do. Ben insists some of that be added to Rey's pile, sensible stuff for school. If Leia bitches, he'll be in the clear, he just tried to get Rey everything she needs, and who can fault that? The bill wouldn't be so high, if Leia had been here for her daughter, after all. But she wasn't, and Ben is doing the best he can.

Finally Rey is dressed and opens the door, and adds an armful of bright things to the keep pile.

Ben's eyes widen.

_Girls sure need a lot of underwear_.

Rey glances at him nervously. “Is it too much?” she asks.

“No,” he says automatically. “You get everything you need?”

Rey nods.

The saleswoman takes everything to the counter, leaving them alone.

Rey clears her throat. “The lady _did_ suggest something else...” she trails off hopefully.

Ben knows that wheedling tone. “What is it?”

Rey holds up something slinky, sky blue satin, edged with lace. “_Please_?”

Ben stares at the garment in her hand. “Not. Age. Appropriate,” he grinds out.

“It's from the kid's section!” Rey says.

“There's a kid section here?” he asks, bemused.

“I meant the teen section,” she corrects herself quickly.

Ben raises an eyebrow as a disgusting thought enters his mind. “I'm not sure if you're old enough, honey. It might be too short,” he begins.

“It's not. I'll show you,” Rey promises, and darts back into the changing room.

Ben glances around casually, but the saleswoman is nowhere to be found, and he's the only one here. His cock stirs in his pants. He watches the door of the changing room like a hawk.

“See?” Rey preens when she opens the door, standing before him artlessly.

She's right. It's not too short. The material frames her small breasts in a v-cut, clings to her barely noticeable hips, and ends at mid-thigh. The blue sets off her tanned skin and white teeth. It's pretty.

He motions for her to spin around, and she does, he enjoys the sight of the satin settling around her pert ass, hanging in a way that is very enticing and very, very wrong.

Ben makes a show of thinking it over. “How much?”

“Sixty credits. They're having a two for one sale,” Rey says hurriedly.

“Oh yeah? What other colour would you get?” he asks casually.

“What colour do you like?” she asks him boldly.

“Black,” he says without hesitation, staring at her as though hypnotized.

Rey shuts the door, and comes out moments later, thrusting the garment into his hands, still warm from her body. “They've got a black one,” she says eagerly.

“Go get it. And honey?”

“Yeah?”

“Grab one of those little robes too. It's cold in the house sometimes.”

* * *

Ben might as well have a scarlet letter on his forehead, walking through the mall with a thirteen year old on his arm, and holding several infamous pink bags in the other. He's positive that everyone is staring as he escorts a girl much too young for lingerie and carries the proof of her purchases. It takes forever to get to the mattress store, and they must pass by every disapproving grandma along the way.

“Why am I holding your bags, squirt?” he demands.

“That's what men do, silly,” she answers without missing a beat.

_She thinks I'm a man_.

Ben's chest swells with weird pride at this realization.

Rey tests some mattresses, and Ben watches her warily. Should girls on their periods really be lying on brand new mattresses? How often does she bleed? What if her pad leaks? If Rey stains them, Leia's going to be _really_ pissed if he has to pay for those too.

She decides on her mattress, and Ben picks a waterproof mattress cover, and pays. The store has quick delivery, but best they can do is forty-eight hours. Well, two days on a stained mattress won't kill her.

Rey's hungry.

* * *

Afterwards they stop for lunch. Rey wants a burger, Ben wants the kabab platter from Duros Xpress. He hands her some credits, and they meet at a table after picking up their food. Ben watches her fondly as she eats. Rey has always attacked her food, all attempts to get her to eat slower have ended in failure. He hopes the greasy food will help her cramps, it's good for hangovers, so maybe it's good for menstrual symptoms? He really has no idea.

He doesn't taste his food, too distracted at the memory of long legs and blue satin.

_You're going to hell_.

“Where's the ice cream place?” he asks her, desperate to think about anything else.

Rey points to the hallway at the north end, and after lunch is finished, they go. Ben doesn't ask Rey what she wants, he orders two scoops of cookies and cream for her, and chocolate for himself.

“We didn't get anything for you,” Rey says suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Everything we bought was for me,” she says.

_That's not exactly true_.

A vision of long legs flashes in front of his eyes, and Ben flushes with guilt.

“There's a leather store here,” Rey prompts. “You could get a new jacket.”

“You just wanna steal mine,” Ben drawls.

“Well, yeah,” she admits. “But yours is a little too tight on you now.”

She has a point. Ben grunts in approval, and once the ice cream is finished, they head towards the leather store.

Rey sits on a bench, guarding her shopping bags and plays on his phone while he looks at the selection. The jacket at home Rey's been angling to steal from him is a biker-style, battered black leather with silver zippers. He'd been sixteen when he got it, and not finished growing. Now his shoulders are broad, he's taller, and filling out. He loves that jacket, but maybe it was time for something a bit classier, more suited to an adult.

He explains what he's looking for to the sales associate, who guides Ben over to a selection of jackets that are slim and fitted, she pulls a few from the rack.

Ben tries them on, and finds _the one_. The black jacket has a low round collar, with black stitching details on the elbows, and two slit pockets. It's genuine canyon krayt leather, and lined in red.

“I like it,” Rey pipes up from the bench. “You look good.”

“I'm not taking fashion advice from someone who dresses in unicorn t-shirts,” he retorts. He looks at the price tag. Fuck it, this is on Leia too. “I'll take it,” he tells the sales lady.

“Ben?” Rey calls softly.

“Yeah?”

“I don't feel so great. My stomach hurts.”

He makes his purchase, takes the pink bags in one hand, and Rey's hand in the other, and takes her home.


	3. Chapter 3

As the hover cab pulls away, Rey giggles as Ben swoops her into his arms and carries her inside the house and up the stairs. On the trip home, he decided that Rey will not spend another night on a stained mattress. He grabs another of Leia's giant bath towels, and carries Rey to his room where he sets her on her feet. He spreads the towel over his bed, and pushes her down gently.

“You want one of those pills?” he asks.

She nods.

He returns with water, the green pill bottle, and the heating pad, and gets her comfortable. Rey falls asleep on his bed, and Ben leaves her lying peacefully.

His cock has been twitching ever since the lingerie store and he needs to take care of this right now. Safe in the bathroom, he locks the door, and plays the video Rey had discovered on his phone this morning. He sets the volume to just above zero.

Rey was watching this very same video, for God knows how long. As he strokes himself, he starts to wonder, did she like it? Had Rey even watched porn before? Or had he debauched his little sister and provided access to her very first x-rated video? Should he ask her if this was her first porn? Or pretend it didn't happen?

She's the right age (or the wrong age) to get a lot of stupid ideas in her head about sex, and he feels very guilty for allowing her to watch porn. Shouldn't he explain to her that porn isn't realistic? That she doesn't need to act that way, when she finds a nice boy and decides to try sex? (When she's much, much older, in the far, far distant future!)

He can't get the image of Rey watching porn out of his head, or the way her little ass felt pressed up against him this morning. When he called her name, her voice sounded different. Soft, her breath hitched a little, like she was.... no. _No_. She wasn't turned on watching her brother's porn while her brother ground himself against her ass. Absolutely not.

Ben groans. What else would she like to watch? Purely hypothetical question, of course. He has no interest in watching porn with his sister, for Christ's sake.

He strokes himself to completion, and cleans up, sagging against the bathroom door.

_Straight to hell_.

* * *

In an hour or two Rey wakes up, and Ben sends her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, paranoid from what he'd read about bacteria killing women on their periods. It's important she changes her pads regularly, and he's going to make sure she does while they wait for Leia to come home and explain everything. She doesn't always do her homework without a reminder, and he's not trusting Rey to remember something as serious as changing pads often to prevent a fatal bacterial infection.

When she's done, Rey tracks him down in the house, her cheeks red. It's embarrassing that her brother knows she was just changing a pad. It's embarrassing that her brother knows she's menstruating. Ben's doing his best to make things not feel awkward, but it is.

Ben is reading the receipt from the lingerie store. “There's no exchanges once you cut the tags off. Go try them on again, make sure everything fits,” he orders her. He jerks his head upstairs, indicating for Rey to go to her room.

Rey nods. “Can you help me?”

Ben freezes. “Help you what?”

“I dunno how bras are supposed to fit. Maybe you could...look at them and... tell me what you think?”

Ben stares at her. “Sure,” he croaks.

He picks her up over his shoulder, and she shrieks as he carries her up the stairs to his room again.

Her little skimpy items of lace and silk are laid out on the bed. His bed. Ben's cock stirs again as he imagines those sinful little pieces of fabric against her skin.

She tells him to close his eyes, and he does, listening to her scramble out of her clothes. Rey mutters under her breath and swears. He's dying to know why.

“Okay,” she says.

Ben opens his eyes, staring at her wordlessly.

His little sister is wearing a cherry red bra and panty set. The cups are tiny, and push her small breasts up, adding the illusion of cleavage that barely exists. The panties barely cover her pubic area.

“What do you think?” She's nervous and it's adorable.

Ben swallows. “It's a lovely colour on you,” he says honestly.

His eyes widen in alarm as Rey approaches to stand between his knees. All he has to do is drop his gaze and he'll be looking right down into her... he could just reach out and...

“Unsnap me?” Rey turns around and lifts her hair, mere inches from his face. He can smell her grava berry bodywash.

Ben exhales slowly. He places his hands on the fastener of the bra, and unsnaps it quickly, opening the hooks. He watches as she steps away, her little ass wiggling in the most fetching manner.

“Close your eyes again,” she says primly.

He hears the shuffle of clothing, when he opens his eyes again, she's wearing a sky blue set. The material looks soft, and Ben is overcome with the urge to rub his fingers over her hips.

“Does it fit?” he asks her.

Rey bounces on her feet for a moment, and her breasts jiggle. “Yup.”

_Dear God_.

Ben beckons her over and she once again turns her back to him. He runs a finger over the material at her hip, resting his palm against her side, curving his fingers around her tiny waist. “Do you even know how to wash silk, Rey?”

She just laughs, as if he's asked the silliest question in the world.

“Unsnap me,” she commands.

Ben obeys, taking a little longer this time. “Put your hair up,” he murmurs.

“Why?”

“Just do it,” he tells her.

Rey leans over to rummage through the pockets of her discarded shorts, her ass on full display. The material rides up slowly between her cheeks, outlining them perfectly. Ben wets his lips.

A minute or two passes while she hunts for a band that she swears was in her pocket. Ben watches her ass with laser-like precision. She's kneeling on his bed, reaching towards the pile of clothing on the far side, and it takes her an extraordinary amount of time. He watches her ass, watches as the silk gets wedged higher. Finally, she stands up straight, and throws her hair up into a messy bun.

Back to her fashion show. The third panty set is royal blue, the fourth is purple, and the last set is pure black.

Ben's throat goes dry. The black bra cups look even smaller than the others, her little breasts pushed up like a fucking offering. His eyes lock on hers as Rey walks toward him, and he swears she's wiggling deliberately. A wisp of hair hangs down her cheek, begging to be tucked back up.

“Do you like it?” she asks shyly.

“Yeah,” he says, after a moment. “It looks great.”

_You look great_.

She takes her place within his knees and turns around.

Ben's hands tremble slightly as he runs his fingertips across the back of the bra band, his hands lingering while he unsnaps the hooks, carefully pushing the pieces to the side. He runs a fingertip down her spine ever so lightly, coming to rest just above her bottom, before gently pushing her away from him.

Rey reaches for her clothing.

“Not yet,” he admonishes her. “You still need to try on the nighties. Make sure they fit.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “They're called _negligees_, Ben!”

“Whatever.”

She marches to the bed, and holds them both up. “Which one first?”

“The blue one,” he says.

He closes his eyes again, and when he opens them, Rey is once again a perfect vision in her little blue satin nightie.

“Twirl,” he urges her.

She does, and his cock twitches hard.

“Shut your eyes again,” Rey says.

He does, and when he opens them, she's standing right in front of him, in the black silk one he didn't get to see her in before. This one has a slit thigh, baring her left leg nearly all the way up to...

“Jesus Christ,” he whispers, licking his lips.

Rey smiles shyly. “Is it pretty?”

“Beautiful,” he says honestly. His fists clench hard.

Rey steps even closer. “Do you wanna see the kimono?”

“The what?” he asks, stupefied.

“The kimono. The robe?”

“Sure.”

She bends over to reach for her robe, and he catches a glimpse of the curve of her bare ass cheek. Ben's cock twitches painfully. She puts the robe on over the negligee, ties the belt and turns around.

“What do you think?” she asks.

“It's a pretty colour,” he tells her.

And it is, silvery-grey, embroidered with birds and clouds.

Rey shrugs it off, and suddenly she's unveiled in black silk again. And she's not wearing anything underneath. Ben swallows hard.

“Are you cold?” he asks her.

“Nope.”

“Let's watch a movie,” he says.

Rey starts to raise her arms to take off the scandalous little thing, but he stops her. “Leave it on.”

She shoots her brother a questioning look.

“You bought it to wear it, didn't you?”

Rey smiles, and follows him out the door.

* * *

Downstairs, Ben prowls the perimeter of the house like a jungle cat, making sure both doors are locked, and drawing the curtains in the living room. He checks his phone, no emergency messages from the parents that they're on their way back. Rey has claimed the middle of the couch and she's chosen a nature documentary.

He stretches his long legs out on the couch, and Rey wriggles over until she's wedged between his knees. She leans toward him and the silky negligee touches his arm.

_Don't get hard, don't get hard_!

Unfortunately his body doesn't listen, and Ben's cock swells quickly.

“I'm tired,” she announces, and leans further into him, resting her head against his chest.

“Are you?” he strokes her hair absently.

“Uhmm.”

“Go to sleep. There's no school tomorrow,” he says.

Rey turns and straddles him. Ben's eyes widen. She shifts and twists like a cat settling down, and when she's satisfied, she's half lying on him, between his legs and resting on his chest, head tucked under his chin. Ben's cock is positively throbbing.

Ben is at a loss what to do with his arms. He wants so much to run them up and down her back. But this isn't his girlfriend. This is _his sister_.

Rey's always been a squirmer though. She might fall off the couch... his flimsy reasoning is see-through, even to himself, and Ben squishes his guilt down as he wraps one arm around her gently, holding her in place. He's not going to rub the soft material of her new nightie. Negligee. Thing. He's just making sure she doesn't fall off the couch.

_Right_.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don't you have a girlfriend?” she asks softly.

“Haven't met anyone I want around that much,” he says honestly.

“What about me?”

His arm tightens around her as he swallows. “What about you?”

“You want me around, right?”

“Don't be stupid,” he says. “Of course I do.”

“Forever?”

“That's the general idea with family, Rey. Why?”

She sighs. “Mom and Dad are never home. You're the only one who stays. I...”

“What?” he prods.

“I think you're the only one who wants me.”

_It's true_.

“Of course I want you, baby,” he murmurs against her hair. “I love you. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

She makes a noise of contentment, and squirms a tiny bit, just to get more comfortable.

Rey sleeps, and Ben lies awake, tortured by the blood in his cock and the feelings in his heart. This is his _little sister_. And he's letting her lie on him like some girl he wants to fondle. Her underdeveloped breasts are pressed against him. Rey's body is getting him hard and he fucking _loves it_.

He tries to distract himself by thinking about his current project. Ben works for Kuat Drive Yards, and he's part of the software team that programs shields on non-military transport. They're working on a big upgrade and he should really be upstairs coding, but... he lets one hand stroke her spine idly, just the barest pressure, not enough to wake her. Her bony shoulder blades are warm, but the black silk is cool and smooth, and he enjoys the difference in texture.

_I'm going to hell. Straight to hell_.

* * *

A knock at the door startles Ben. Rey is fast asleep, and he slides her off his body carefully, and covers her with a blanket. He marches to the door, wondering who the fuck it is. The cleaning droids aren't due for another day.

Two kids are on the step, Rey's age. A girl and a boy.

“Is Rey home?” the girl says.

“She's not feeling well,” he informs the pair.

“Oh. Will you tell her we stopped by?”

“Sure,” Ben grunts.

“I'm Rose,” the girl says, at the same time the boy says “I'm Finn.”

“Got it,” Ben says, as he closes the door in their faces. He leans against it and runs a hand through his long hair. Rey's asleep on the couch in a fucking negligee and her little school friends are outside. Did they come over to _play_? Was she still young enough to play?

He watches through the window as her friends walk away from the house, and grabs himself a beer. He stands over his sister, watching her face as he drinks. She looks peaceful. The blanket is hiding that sinful black silk from his eyes. This is all perfectly innocent.

She used to sleepwalk when she was little. He'd wake up at night sometimes to find Rey sprawled in his bed, and his own body pushed to the side somehow. It was annoying as hell. But also adorable. He liked that Rey sought him out for comfort.

Ben goes to the bathroom and takes a piss. He stares at himself in the mirror. Does he look different? Can people look at him and tell he's having perverted thoughts about his own fucking sister? He hopes not. He brushes his teeth.

It's three o'clock, there's no reason to wake Rey before dinner. He pulls the blanket off, and stares hungrily at her. Why did she have to buy the black one? Why did she have to care what colour he wanted?

He lifts her in his arms, but she doesn't stir. He takes her to his bedroom, and puts her on his bed.

He peels his shirt off quickly, before he loses his nerve. His hands hover at the fly of his jeans, is he really going to do this?

Well, no. Not entirely. He's not going to crawl in bed naked with a thirteen year old. He'll keep his boxers on. A compromise.

Yeah.

He lays on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow while he gazes at Rey.

She could be bleeding right now. The thought kind of turns him on. If she's old enough to bleed, her body's old enough to respond, she's old enough for... things. Hell, it wasn't that long ago that girls got married off as soon as they started menstruating, after all. On some planets, they still do.

Ben bites his lip hard.

This is wrong. No matter how he justifies it to himself, thinking about your sister this way is wrong. And it's even more wrong when she's thirteen, and sleeping. He's completely ashamed of himself. But he's also terribly, terribly horny.

He lies on his back with his stiff cock straining at his shorts, swallowing angrily.

“Ben?” she says sleepily.

“Yeah baby? I'm here,” he reassures her.

“Good,” she says, and snuggles against him, putting one hand on his hip.

He likes it. God damn it, he _likes_ it. It feels good when Rey touches him.

While he's chastising himself, Rey opens her eyes and gives him a sweet smile. “I love you,” she says softly.

“I love you too,” he answers.

Before he can process what is happening, she surges forward, and presses her lips against his. Rey grabs his cock in her small hand, and gives it a squeeze. She slides her fingers up and down his length a few times, experimenting, and Ben is frozen in shock. Rey gives him a final lingering squeeze, before releasing him, and turning on her side. She reaches back with her left arm, to grab his hand and bring it around her body, cupping her ribs just underneath her breast.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey bounces out of bed after she wakes, smiling innocently at her brother.

Ben doesn't know what to do. Should he address the fact that Rey essentially started to masturbate him? Are they going to talk about this? Was she even aware of what she was doing?

The sight of her lean thigh, bared by that tempting slit in her little black negligee, makes his cock hurt.

“Go get changed,” he says sharply.

Rey's smile falters. “You told me to wear my new stuff!”

“Well, you wore it. You can't run around in that all the time.”

Rey stomps up the stairs, and eventually returns in a faded pink shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt is old and thin from washing, he can see her new black bra through it easily. The shorts are microscopic.

Ben glares at her. He knows malicious compliance when he sees it.

“What's for dinner?” she asks him.

Is he imagining it, or does she sound sullen? Is she upset?

“What do you want?” he sighs.

“I don't care,” she says, and yes she is _definitely_ pouting over something.

Ben doesn't have time for this. He's using all his restraint to keep his hands to himself, and Jesus what is wrong with him that this is even a problem he's having? Normal people don't lust after their little sisters. He's horny, his balls ache, and he's mad. He's not about to play twenty questions to figure out what she wants for dinner. So his tone is a little sharper than usual, when he glares at her, and demands again, “What do you _want_, Rey?”

She steps over to him, one slim foot at a time, until they're just almost touching. Her big eyes trained on his, Rey grabs his hands with her own, and brings them around her waist so he's holding her loosely.

“I'm not hungry,” she lies.

He should drop his hands. He really should. Right now. But he just sighs deeply, tightens his arms around her, and rests his chin on her head.

How can he fix this?

* * *

The next two days are torture while she sleeps in his bed. He knows he could send her to the master bedroom, or stay there himself. He just...can't make himself.

Ben is positive that his sister is fucking with him. She's prancing around the house in shirts that are too small, or too thin, nearly see-through, shirts that ride up and expose her smooth abdomen. Her shorts are nearly non-existent, showing off long, coltish legs. He's hyper-aware of little things about the way she dresses now, and is constantly reminding himself not to look.

Lately Rey is very clumsy, dropping the remote constantly, bending over him front of him to grab it, tripping and bumping into him. Getting changed with the door open, things like that. It's not very subtle. He wants to know what she's thinking, but he's terrified to ask.

It was one thing to realize he'd become sexually aware of his little sister. That was his cross to bear. But it's a different beast entirely to discover that she returns his interest. All it would take is a tiny push... but he loves Rey, he doesn't _wan_t to fuck her up for the rest of her life. Surely this is a phase she can grow out of?

Although, sometimes he's not convinced she's too young to understand why it's wrong. Sometimes it seems like she knows exactly what she's doing.

Her new mattress arrives, and Ben kicks her out of his room.

By Thursday things have deteriorated greatly. After school she ignores him again, going upstairs and slamming her door.

He leaves her be and prepares supper alone. A lemon tart is cooling on the counter. When the food is ready, he hollers up the stairs, but she doesn't come down. Whatever. She'll come down eventually.

He's been existing in a state of flux. One moment he's horrified by what's happening between them, and the next he's puffing up because _she wants him_. And then his brain short circuits when he forces himself to confront that it's not just _she_, it's not some random girl, it's _his sister_. His baby sister, who isn't even old enough to drive, who brings home permission slips for him to sign from school. Rey isn't just _she_.

Did this all start because she found his porn? He made a horrible mistake by letting her show off her lingerie to him. This is all his fault. He knew better. He compounded that mistake by letting her lounge around in a fucking negligee for a day, and fall asleep on top of him. And now he has no fucking clue what to do.

* * *

Leia breezes into the house in a cloud of white silk and Birrenese perfume. She's talking on her phone to someone, in a different language, it sounds like a human language. Ben waits approximately sixty seconds, before snatching the phone out of her hand, ending the call, and putting it on the highest shelf in the kitchen.

His mother is barely over five feet, she's not getting it back without climbing on a chair.

Leia's brown eyes flash and she taps her manicured nails on his arm. “That was the vice chancellor of Hosnia Prime.”

“He can wait,” Ben snaps. “Rey got her period. You need to talk to her.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Rey scamper up the stairs.

Leia's eyes soften slightly. She's always had a soft spot for her baby, and in the past that used to make Ben jealous, but right now all he feels is rage. Red hot anger, that their mother went away again, and left her baby unprepared for puberty and all the shitty feelings and raging hormones and embarrassment that come with it. She left Rey with him, and Ben had to comfort her.

“You need to get her birth control,” he says bluntly.

“Why?” Leia demands.

“Because, _Mother_, you know what she's like! She clings to people who give her the slightest bit of attention because she's lonely,” Ben hisses. “Or maybe you don't know. Maybe you don't pay attention.”

Leia glares at her son as he towers over her.

“Give her the talk, and get her birth control before she winds up in bed with the first asshole from school who says she's pretty,” he orders his mother.

After a tense stare-off, to his surprise, Leia nods, before holding out a slim hand for her phone.

Ben shakes his head. “Right now. She's been really upset and she needs you, Mom. Hosnia isn't going anywhere.”

As his mother heads upstairs, Ben exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Rey needs to be on birth control. Unacknowledged, unspoken, is his greatest fear. What if things between him and Rey take a drastic turn for the worse, and _something happens_ between them one day? What if she's not on birth control, what if the unspeakable happens, what if Ben gets his little sister pregnant?

**No**.

Absolutely not. It won't _ever_ come to that, he promises himself. He's the adult, he can fend off a horny little girl with a sexual interest in her big brother. Things will get better once she gets a little older and realizes how unhealthy this fixation is.

But just in case, she needs to be on birth control.

He wasn't exaggerating when he warned Leia about Rey's clingy tendencies. Putting her on birth control is just being realistic. Rey's always been starved to get more attention, never gotten enough love from her parents, and she's turned to her brother to fill the gap. But she's around horny teenage boys five days a week, spending time with people going through the same hormonal explosion she's struggling with, and who knows if one of them will appeal to her.

It's **not** a backup plan in case Ben fucks his sister. It's not. It's just the smart thing to do, right?

* * *

Ben spends the rest of the week on tenterhooks, waiting for a shriek of outrage from their mother, or the blare of sirens. But nothing unusual happens. He wonders what Rey says to their mother. But Leia doesn't slap him or kick him out, so Rey must not have said anything.

He's relieved, yet also disappointed. He's ashamed to realize that he was relying on Rey to do the right thing, he was counting on Rey to tell their mother. He's put the weight of responsibility on _the child_ to tell someone. He's the adult, he knows better, he should tell Leia. But he doesn't.

_Going straight to hell_.

Leia takes Rey to the clinic before she leaves again, and on her way out the door for another trip, she nonchalantly tells Ben that she added him to Rey's medical file as someone who can make decisions in Leia and Han's stead. Ben is gobsmacked.

It's like his parents are _planning_ to be absent. How can he get Rey to stop relying on him so much, to stop needing him so much, if their own fucking parents won't step up and _be_ the parents?

Is he justifying now? Is he making up reasons to explain the feelings between his little sister and himself? If Rey had a healthy attachment to their parents, would she had turned to him like this? The burning rage consumes him. This is all Mom and Dad's fault. 

* * *

**A few weeks later**

It's just the two of them again, and Ben slams a beer, hoping to drown the ache in his body. Rey alternates between acting like an absolute cunt, to being sweet like she used to be, and the uncertainty of her reactions drives him mad.

He's getting another beer from the fridge and turns around to find Rey behind him. She cups his cock with her hand, squeezing firmly. Ben groans in shame as he stiffens even harder.

“You like this?” she asks, blushing, unsure of her affect on him.

Alcohol has loosened his tongue, and Ben admits that which must not be said.

“Of course I _like_ it, but it's wrong!” he says, horrified. “Honey, you're my sister. My little sister.”

Rey shrugs. She strokes him a bit faster, looking pleased with herself. “If I want it too, what's so wrong with it?”

“Rey,” he thrusts her away from him, chest heaving. “There's _a lot_ wrong with it.”

She bursts into tears, and runs out of the room.

Ben watches her run from him, and he's drowning in relief and shame. Her actions in the kitchen make it clear that she knew what she was doing the night she rubbed his cock the first time.

He decides they will not discuss what happened. He's going to pretend she didn't touch his cock, and act like everything is normal. One day she'll understand he did the right thing by pushing her away.

Hopefully.

He can't even conceive of the other possibilities. A life where Rey hates him is something he just can't imagine. He feels bad; bad that he's lusting after her, bad that she's confused and thinks they should give into these feelings, bad that she's hurt he won't give in.

The evening passes slowly. Ben lies on the couch, wondering where did things go so wrong? The night Rey got her period, she was afraid. She asked him to stay with her, and that's all it was, he was only trying to comfort her when she was scared and feeling alone. She needed her mother, but all she had was Ben. And maybe it would have been okay, if he hadn't woken up with his hard cocked pressed into her ass while she watched his porn. Was that an awakening for her?

How long had he been grinding against her that morning? How long had he been _using_ his little sister for sexual relief while he woke up? She must have felt him behind her. Is that what drove her to watch his porn? This is all his fault.

It's after midnight when he goes upstairs to get ready for bed. Her bedroom door is shut, so she's sulking again.

He brushes his teeth and stomps to his room. Rey is there, awake. Wearing his favourite t-shirt again, lying on his bed.

“Have you been in here the whole time?” he demands.

Rey doesn't answer.

Ben's conscious that he's shirtless, and the button on his jeans is undone. Suddenly he feels like he should be putting clothes back on for bed. He grabs his pyjama pants again, goes to the bathroom to change, and comes back. She's still there. He should kick her out.

Ben slips into his bed beside her.

Her arms are folded tightly across her chest.

Ben is starting to feel guilty, which is the worst part, because he's trying to do right by her. “Honey,” he says softly. “C'mon, don't be like this.”

She juts her chin stubbornly and refuses to look at him.

Sleep is a long time coming, and Ben's conscious pricks him constantly as he waits for its arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

They make it a few months before things reach the boiling point. Ben's pent-up anger and frustration with Rey's endless teasing have reached critical mass. This becomes a moment he will look back on often, wondering how things might have turned out if only he had kept his temper in check.

It's a lazy Saturday morning and Ben is drinking caf, reading the paper and practising his local vocabulary, when Rey almost stops his heart.

“Did you know that sex help with period cramps?” she asks her brother.

Ben blinks at her. “Yes. I was aware of that.” He swallows.

Seconds pass while she stands in the door with a grin plastered on her face. Ben's eyes trail down her body, she's wearing the black negligee he loves so much, and he appreciates every inch of it as he looks down, down, down. She's got sparkly purple polish on her toes.

He should tell her to go change right now. _And yet_...

“It's true,” she says. “There was a poster at the clinic Mom took me to. I asked her.”

Ben chokes on his caf. “And what did Mom say?”

“She said, endorphins are released during intercourse and they provide relief from cramping!” Rey mimics their mother's tone and mannerism perfectly, delivering this little speech in a factual manner.

“I see.”

What the fuck else is he supposed to say?

“So basically having sex during your period helps with the pain,” Rey finishes her announcement.

This devastates him, because Rey's been cursed with extreme menstrual cramps, to the point they are sometimes debilitating and she can't get out of bed. The second time her period came, he seriously considered taking her to the hospital.

“I felt a lot better during my last period,” she says suddenly.

Ben's fingers tighten on his mug. “What are you trying to tell me? Is there anybody I need to kill?”

Rey smiles slyly but doesn't answer.

Ben jumps to his feet. “Are you having sex with boys?” he demands, his voice is low and dangerous.

Rey doesn't answer, and runs up the stairs.

Ben chases her, rational thought suspended while he climbs the stairs and flings the door open to her room. Except her room is empty.

He hears a soft thump from his room, and opens the door, locking it behind him. Rey's kneeling on his bed, smiling, her little nightie riding up her thighs. Ben crosses the room in two quick strides and grabs her arms, yanking her against him.

“You're wrong,” he whispers against her ear hotly. “Sex doesn't relieve cramps.”

“Why not?” she demands.

“Because it's having _orgasms_, Rey. Orgasms release endorphins. Everyone knows teenage boys suck at giving girls orgasms.”

Rey is the one to swallow nervously this time. “What if they're- what if they're really good at it, like experienced and stuff?”

“Doesn't matter,” Ben tells her. “Boys don't give a fuck about getting girls off until they get dumped a few times and they figure out there's more to it than sticking your cock inside her.”

Rey's eyes widen at his boldness.

“Why?” he asks her. “Do you know a boy who says he's good at it?”

“Maybe.”

“Who?” His eyes darken and his nostrils flare, he's like a bull about to charge.

Rey shakes her head.

“Tell me,” he orders, tightening his grip on her shoulder. “Don't make me punish you.”

“You c-can't punish me anymore,” Rey gasps. “I'm too big!”

“Is that what you think?” he asks with a smirk. “One more chance, Rey. _Who_ is he?”

Rey presses her lips together and turns her nose up, refusing to answer.

Ben makes a show of sighing loudly, grabs his little sister, and takes her over his knee. Without any preamble, his large hand smacks her bottom hard.

Rey's face down on his lap and doesn't see the horrified arousal on her brother's face.

Rey isn't wearing any panties. A thin layer of silk is all that separates his hand from her bare ass cheek, and almost involuntarily, his big hand squeezes her flesh appreciatively.

Rey makes a sound he's never heard before.

Ben spanks her again. “No boys!” he insists.

He's angry she's seeing boys, he's angry she makes his cock hard, he's angry she's been flashing her tits at him for months, daring him to touch her. He's angry she's enjoying this.

Rey is sputtering in protest, making little squeaks of outrage.

“You c-can't...tell me what to do!” she gasps.

Ben's hand slaps down again. “NO BOYS!”

He spanks harder, as Rey cries in earnest, sobbing and writhing on his lap.

Ben flips up the end of her negligee, and begins to spank her naked flesh, alternating each slap with a soothing rub. He knows he should stop. He just doesn't want to.

Rey is making so much noise now, such enticing little sounds for him.

“No boys,” he croons. “Be a good girl and tell me, baby.”

“N-no boys,” she sniffles, tears running down her face. “You hurt me, asshole!”

Ben gives her one more harsh slap. “Language!”

Then he goes back to soothing rubs, intrigued by the noises he drew out of her just moments ago.

Rey begins to moan.

* * *

Ben comes to his senses, and thrusts Rey away from him as if she's a live wire.

She's crying again. “You don't want me,” she says at last, and the hurt in her voice breaks his heart.

“Honey,” Ben whispers. “I shouldn't. And you shouldn't want it either!” He can see her red eyes. He pulls her to his chest roughly. “Come here.”

“You don't think I'm pretty,” she accuses.

She hits him. His big hand closes over hers, keeping her still.

“You're beautiful, and you know that,” he groans.

“_You_ don't think so. You don't even want to look at me!”

“Rey,” he says. “You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But we can't, **I** can't. I shouldn't look at you that way.”

Rey stills in his arms. “Shouldn't?” she asks hopefully.

Ben nods. “Shouldn't.”

“Does that mean you do?” she whispers against his chest. “You do look at me that way?”

“God help me, yes. I do,” he confesses in a tortured whisper.

His terrible secret hangs in the air between them, and Ben knows he is the worst person in the entire universe.

Rey relaxes against him, and once again she's sweet in his arms. “I love you,” she mumbles against his shirt.

“I love you too,” he says miserably.

Again Ben wonders how the fuck he can fix this. An idea, not a very good one, takes root in his mind. Maybe if she grows up a little more, she'll realize this is wrong, all on her own? Maybe if he can get her to agree to put this idea on ice for awhile, convince her to wait before she tries doing anything else with him. And hopefully by the time they talk about it, she'll realize this can never be, and someone else will capture her attention.

Although a part of him, which he doesn't want to examine too closely, is enraged at the thought of any boy touching Rey. She's his.

“I want you to wait one year,” he tells her gruffly.

“For what?”

“Tell me in one year if you still want this,” Ben says.

“This,” she says, daring him to say it aloud. “What is _this_?”

“You know exactly what _this_ is,” his voice is harsh and strained. Tears burn his eyes.

“I'm not sure I do,” she responds, and there's that coy tone again, the one she uses when she's goading him. The tone that doesn't belong to his little sister.

Ben's eyes narrow. Enough of this shit.

He sits back, dragging her with him, pushing the bottom of her negligee up her thighs, exposing her bare pussy. He yanks her body tight against his, and his bulging cock throbs, constrained by jeans that feel a size too small right now. He rubs against her exposed entrance roughly.

“You need me to say it?” Ben thrusts up _hard_. “You want _this_,” he spits. “You want your big brother to fuck you.”

“Yes,” she begs, grinding herself against him.

Ben pushes her away in horror. This is not how he pictured this discussion going.

“You'll change your mind,” he pleads. “You'll hate me if I do this to you.”

“I won't!” she insists, with all the passion that teen girls possess when they declare they want something, when they can't possibly foresee a future where their desires could change.

“You can't know that,” Ben grinds out.

“I know what I want!” she insists.

Ben is silent, his arms loosen around her, but she doesn't try to get away.

“What happens in a year?” Rey asks.

“Then we'll talk about it,” he says.

“Are you going to tell Mom?” she asks.

That's the question Ben should be asking Rey.

It occurs to Ben that as long as Rey is afraid he'll tell Leia, he retains some control over this disaster. That's the only leverage he has. He is silent a long time, making her sweat. “We'll wait and see, I guess.”

“I want one thing,” Rey says suddenly. “If you want me to wait, I want something too.”

Ben's hackles rise. “What?” he asks, and later he will realize this moment was the point of no return.

“Kiss me,” Rey demands. “Give me one kiss. And I'll wait.”

Ben sighs heavily. Can he really do this? If kissing her will make her accept his request to wait a year and re-evaluate her feelings before they confront this monster, is it worth the risk?

“_If_ I do,” Ben begins, and his disgusting heart leaps with the excitement in Rey's eyes, “if I do, you're going to do something else for me too.”

“What?” she demands suspiciously.

“No boys. No fucking around with them, no little boyfriends, do you understand?”

She doesn't agree immediately, and Ben's heart constricts. It's wrong, he shouldn't be jealous, he shouldn't discourage her from seeking out romance with boys her own age, boys who aren't her brother, but the thought of some little fucker touching Rey makes him furious. If he's going to kiss her, she's going to promise this. She's going to be chaste.

“Okay,” Rey agrees finally.

Has Rey been kissed before? He wants to know. He deserves to know. If he's going to do this.

He asks, and she shakes her head shyly.

Ben stares at her thoughtfully as he considers his options. One kiss. Deep in his heart, he knows if he gives her this kiss, this is all he can ever take from her, this one moment is going to be it for them. In a year she'll be over this obsession. Should he make it rough and hard? Pure passion? Or slow and romantic? Is one way worse than the others? Is there a way to kiss her that is less likely to fuel her fantasies about the two of them?

She's so close he can see the green flecks in her eyes, and he pulls back just a little, looking at her lips while he thinks.

Time seems to stand still, Rey's not trying to bargain with him anymore, like she knows one wrong word could scare him off. Ben sits up on the bed, tugging her with him, and their knees are touching while they stare at each other.

He puts one hand behind her head, twining his fingers through her hair.

“One kiss,” he says, and he's not sure if he's saying it to reassure himself or Rey.

“A real kiss,” Rey pipes up.

Ben can't help it, he smiles until the edges of his eyes crinkle. He nods.

She looks nervous, and excited, and absolutely beautiful. He wishes she could look this way forever, that he could see her this way forever. Ben leans forward, pulling her closer, and closer, until his lips touch hers. Rey stiffens in his arms in surprise for a moment.

He wonders if he's just made a huge fucking mistake, but she melts against him helplessly, and Ben's blood is boiling with possessive lust.

One big hand cups the back of her head, the other runs down her body, barely brushing her breast, before settling at her hip. He explores her mouth leisurely, and she's so sweet it kills him. He parts her lips, and touches her tongue with his, and then she moans. It's the sexiest sound he's ever heard.

If this one kiss is all he can ever have, he's going to make it last. It's still just one kiss, until they break for air and start talking, right? A kiss can last any length of time, really.

He increases the pressure of his mouth, and she tentatively responds. It's a messy kiss, he can feel saliva pooling as he explores her. She tastes like peach chapstick.

He falls back on the mattress, tugging his sister on top of his body, pulling her legs so that her little bare cunt is just above his cock again, which is straining to be released.

“Like this, baby,” he whispers against her mouth, rocking her slowly against his erection as he kisses her.

His hands are tender, roaming her back until they settle on her backside, cupping and kneading. He can smell her arousal and he wants to coax more of it from her. “Put your hands on me,” he instructs her gently.

Rey, lately so bold in her campaign to seduce him, is crippled with shyness now, and her touches are tentative. She runs a hand through his thick hair, and he leans into it appreciatively. She explores his chest with her other hand, running it over his firm muscles. And then down, down, hovering above the button of his fly.

“Just one kiss,” he reminds her, as her hand pauses above his zipper.

She nods, and backs off.

Ben's cock feels like it's going to burst and he lets out a tortured groan.

“Is it bad?” she whispers.

“No baby, it's good,” he grunts. “_So_ good.”

He claims her lips again, losing himself in their kisses.

It eventually becomes clear to Ben, through the haze of lust, that they've surpassed one kiss and jumped straight into heavy petting territory. He just doesn't care right now.

“B-Ben,” she moans against his lips. “Oh Ben!”

“That's it honey,” he encourages her. “Relax for me. Don't fight it.”

He keeps kissing her, and her responses are so fucking charming, he could die. He flips her over on her back, his large body pressing her into the mattress. He ruts against her, the rough material of his jeans rubbing against her little pussy as she gasps and whimpers.

“Are you going to come for me, baby girl?” he asks.

“I don't know,” she whimpers.

“Have you ever come before, Rey?”

She shakes her head.

Ben is drunk on her sweetness. “I'll tell you what. Give big brother your first orgasm, and I'll make it ten months instead of twelve. Okay?”

“Okay,” she trembles.

He presses his lips to her neck, nibbling and sucking, before finding her shoulder and biting hard. Rey cries out in pain.

“Shh, baby,” he croons. “That's so everyone knows you're mine. That's what you wanted, isn't it?”

“Y-yeah,” she agrees.

His lips silence hers once more, and he presses against her faster, twisting up so the rough material of his pants scrapes against her clit. Rey's gasping and moaning, shuddering for him. He wants so badly to slip his hand down and touch her little pearl, but that's going way too far.

“That's it,” he praises her. “Just like that, honey. Rub yourself against me, do whatever feels good.”

He tastes her mouth again, and it's fucking heavenly. She's so soft and welcoming, so unguarded in her reactions. He kisses her over and over, rubbing against her tight little entrance, until finally Rey makes a surprised little squeak.

She lays back on the pillow, dazed.

“That's my good girl,” he says, and pulls back to kiss her forehead.

Rey is uncharacteristically silent. Ben flops on his back, unbuttons his pants, and strokes himself to completion within seconds.

_Jesus_.

Her fingers tighten around his free hand, and she's breathing heavily.

Ben can't look at her now. It's too much. “Are you all right?” he asks softly.

“Yeah,” she says quietly.

The sky is dark, and they're still on his bed, when she turns on her side and asks him, “Why do you care if I have sex with boys?”

“I don't,” he lies. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles gently. “No boys,” he repeat against her hair.

“No boys,” she repeats softly. And under her breath, so low he's unsure if he imagines it, she whispers, “Just you.”

His cock has finally softened, and his spend is cool on his belly. He's thinking about whether he wants to move and take care of that, worried it might break the spell. He stays, fingers still entwined with hers.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you good at it?”

“Good at what?” He's confused by this random line of questioning.

“Giving girls orgasms.”

Ben snorts. “Go to sleep.”

He lays there, wondering if he's just been played. Who is chasing who?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day things are more relaxed between them. Ben is surprised by this, but unwilling to examine it very closely. Right now he's just relieved.

During the following week, he's able to get actual work done without her constant distractions. The promise of having a serious discussion about her desires is encouraging Rey to be good. She's stopped prancing around in her panties, she's stopped accidentally bumping into him, she's not checking him out so obviously anymore. She's acting like a normal little sister, and Ben is so relieved he could cry.

Sometimes when he's home alone, he thinks of the kiss (that was more than kiss), and he comes so hard it hurts. Those are the times he knows he made a huge fucking mistake.

Why didn't he just tell their parents about Rey's unnatural fixation? They could have arranged therapy for Rey or something. Actually, he could have arranged therapy himself, without even involving their parents. Leia had added him as a person approved to make medical decisions for Rey. But in the heat of the moment, when Rey was throwing herself at him, these solutions didn't seem so obvious.

Instead of doing the smart thing and turning to professionals, Ben gave his little sister her first kiss, followed by her first orgasm, let her watch him come, and promised to talk to her in a year about her desire to fuck him.

_Their desire to fuck each other_, if you wanted to be accurate.

Before the kiss, when he was beating himself up over how poorly he handled the situation, he was always focused on how it was Rey's desire that was making things weird between them, ignoring that his desire was equally present. After the kiss, he can no longer pretend he is not interested in Rey's body. The guilt eats at his mind like acid on metal.

Because he knows how her tongue feels in his mouth, and what her pussy smells like. He knows how she sounds when she comes. None of the things a brother should know about his sister.

If he tells Leia now, she'll murder him. It's not just the threat of punishment that deters him. If he says anything to Leia, she'll separate them. She has the power to prevent him from ever seeing Rey again, and his heart breaks at the thought.

Ben gets tested for STIs, and gets his birth control implant checked. Not because he's planning to deflower his sister. It's just the responsible thing to do.

* * *

“Can I have a slumber party?” Rey asks one day.

It's been seven months since the kiss. Everything in Ben's life is delineated by that kiss, there's a sharp division of their relationship before the kiss, and after.

“Why?” Ben asks, warily. This is new, Rey has never wanted to have friends sleep over.

“Everyone else in my class has them!”

“You wanna be like everyone else?” he teases her.

Rey's face falls.

Ben immediately feels like an asshole. “Hey, hey, I'm just kidding. How many people do you want to invite?”

“Five?” she says hopefully.

“No boys,” Bey tells her sternly. “Captain Experienced isn't entering this house.”

“Two,” Rey changes her mind with a blush. “Rose and Kaydel.”

“Just one thing, Rey,” he says slowly.

“Yeah?”

“You planning to have any orgasms at this party?” he asks her with a wink.

Rey throws something at him and calls him a jerk.

She returns to her homework, and Ben stirs dinner, wondering what possessed him to say that. Like he's flirting with her, daring her to bring it up again. What would he have done if Rey had taken the bait?

He shouldn't be doing this. Siblings don't discuss orgasms, do they? Certainly not while one is a minor? Maybe it's something grown adult siblings discuss?

He's always wanted Rey to feel like she can discuss anything with him. But the lines are blurred right now. What will happen if she feels like she can't ask him questions anymore? Who will she turn to for advice? What if they aren't honest with her?

She needs a teacher. This quandary makes Ben gnaw his cheek.

* * *

It's the night before Rey's slumber party and they go to the grocery store. After rounding the corner heading away from the house, Rey reaches for his hand.

Ben jerks, but doesn't pull his hand back. He shoots her a wary look.

“One kiss,” she mouths at him, tightening her fingers around his.

Ben is doomed.

They hold hands the entire walk to the market, and he _could_ let go. He should let go. He doesn't, until they get to the store.

Rey wants pop, chips, and ice cream.

Ben insists she add some vegetables to that meal plan and she does, making a face at him. She's not being serious, Rey will eat anything.

Ben decides if he's going to be stuck looking after three teen girls, he needs some beer to get through it, and grabs a case of KP on the way back.

“Can we have some tomorrow?” she asks.

“Fuck, no.”

Ben is positive the only thing worse than teen girls is drunk teen girls.

“Why not?” she demands as she unlocks the front door and holds the door while he carries everything inside.

“Because,” he huffs, “how can I trust you to behave if you drink?”

“I'll behave,” she promises quickly.

“We'll see,” Ben mutters.

* * *

Rose and Kaydel arrived at seven, while Ben's working out in the garage. The girls are bouncing around the kitchen when he lets himself back into the house, sweaty and tired. His first impressions are that Rose talks too much, and Kaydel's hair is ridiculous.

He showers and grabs a beer, relaxing with his feet up. The girls are upstairs, he hears chatter and laughter. It's cute to see Rey around people her own age. She acts different, younger.

When they break for snacks, to his horror Kaydel has corrupted Rey, his little sister's beautiful brown hair is pulled up into two buns on the side of her head. It's not good look for her! They've also gotten into the makeup, Rey has made some very questionable decisions about how to contour her eyes. He keeps his thoughts to himself. He wore some weird shit when he was thirteen too.

“Hi Ben,” they chorus.

Ben grunts as his eyes flick over them. Rey is dressed rather demurely, all things considered, in the Heisin Vode shirt he bought her, and a pair of shorts. No sign of silk or satin in sight, for which he is thankful.

“You girls want the tv?” he asks.

They do, so he surrenders the living room, and removes himself to the kitchen where he can drink in peace, and ignore whatever they're watching. He orders pizza.

_Why do girls giggle so much_?

Their voices drop to whispers.

When the food arrives, he sets it on the table with some napkins, grabbing a few slices for himself and retreating to the study.

They're playing Pod Racer Pro by the sounds of it, one of them is complaining about the homing missiles, “they're OP!”

Ben happens to agree the missiles are OP, but it also adds an interesting dynamic to the game in a match where players can have vastly different skill levels. Rey is an excellent player, and their matches are always fast and hotly contested. He's curious if Rose or Kaydel are any good.

Later, his book is interrupted by Rey.

“We want to play a game,” she says from the doorway.

Ben puts a marker in his book and looks at her with eyebrows raised.

“We need four people,” she says with a winning smile. “Please?”

“What game?” He did not sign up for this.

“Poker!”

“Do you know how to play poker?” Ben asks.

“Well, no,” she says. “But I thought you could teach us?”

“Fine,” Ben huffs.

The girls are sitting at the table, with a pack of pink playing cards. Ben snorts.

“Let's play strip poker!” Rose says.

“Let's not,” Ben replies.

Once they get bored of poker, he teaches them Kings, which they play with glasses of pop. He goes upstairs, leaving the girls to the living room and a reminder to stay out of his beer. He expects a few will be missing by morning.

* * *

After the girls depart and it's just him and Rey again, Ben breathes a sigh of relief. There's nothing wrong with her friends, it's just weird to have others in the house, after being here alone so often with his sister. He feels the same way when Leia and Han come home, like his den is being encroached upon.

He's putting the laundry away, and brings a pile of Rey's clothes to her room. The door is open, so he announces himself and drops her clothes on the desk.

Ben hasn't been in here since the night Rey got her period.

His eyes are drawn to the big calendar on the wall, that's new. Days are marked with conspicuous red x's. He knows what she's counting down.

Rey follows his gaze, and smiles to herself. She pats the empty space on her bed. He sits gingerly, and she takes his hand. “Three more months,” she says softly to his unasked question, nodding her head at the calendar.

Ben was afraid of that.

She stretches out on her bed, and pulls him down with her. Ben is careful to keep space between her ass and his crotch this time. She tugs his arm around her.

“I didn't have any orgasms at my sleepover,” she confesses.

“Did you try?” He's only partially curious. He doesn't really want to know. He strokes her hair gently.

“No,” she says, and the back of her neck flushes pink. “We talked about sex though!”

“Hmm,” Ben says.

“Rose's sister has a boyfriend, and they do it,” Rey confides. “Rose saw them once.”

“And what did Rose think?” he asks.

“That people having sex make stupid faces!”

Ben snorts. Rose is not wrong.

“I think she's right,” Rey adds. “In the videos I've seen, they all make stupid faces.”

“Do you watch a lot of porn?” He's curious, and a little worried.

“Not really. I liked that one you were watching,” she tells him.

They've never talked about the video until this moment. Ben's been busy pretending it never happened.

“Was it the first one you saw?” he asks.

“Nope,” she says. “First one was a Rodian and a Twi'lek.”

Ben feels a huge wave of relief. Thank fucking God. Lots of people Rey's age discover porn, and he's insanely glad the video he left running the night of her first period wasn't the one that got her interested in it.

Rey adjusts their hands, lacing her fingers through Ben's. “What are you going to give me for my birthday?”

“As if I'd tell you.”

“How do you know it's something I want?” Rey asks.

“I know,” he says softly.

Rey's fingers tighten around her brothers, and she wiggles a bit. “I know what you can give me.”

“Rey,” he warns her. It's been over a month since she's tested his resolve.

“I'll be fourteen in two weeks,” she protests.

“Did I say we'd talk about it when you were fourteen?” he says.

“You said in ten months,” she pouts. “I'm legal on Corellia,” she adds, not giving up.

“We're not on Corellia,” Ben says. “Be good,” he admonishes her.

Ben already knows the local age of consent is fourteen, he looked it up months ago. He can't bring himself to check if incest is a crime in this country. He doesn't _want_ to know. If it is, and he starts looking for a place where it's not a crime, he'll break yet another boundary. They can't go any further down this road, or there's no coming back.

So he's going to wait, and he's going to pray, and he's going to hope Rey gives up this fixation. If she lets it go, he can ignore his urges.

But if Rey persists down this path, and says she still wants it, what will he tell her?

He thinks about the birthday present he has prepared for his sister. His parents thought it was an excellent idea. He wonders what they'd say if they knew his motivations.


	7. Chapter 7

Leia and Han return the day before Rey's birthday. The entire family goes out to a restaurant, it's their first meal together in over a year. Ben watches his parents through hooded eyes, wondering if they know.

Han has been knocking back whiskey steadily, and Leia's on her second glass of Riesling. Neither of them look pleased with each other, and Ben wonders what they're fighting about this time. But he can puzzle it out later, this dinner is about Rey, and he's not going to let them spoil it.

His parents talk to their daughter more than their son, but that's always been the way of it. He's too old to feel jealous about it now, mostly he's just resigned. His parents have little to no interest in his life.

Is that why he wants to fuck his sister? Is this some sick revenge his brain has concocted, to ruin their perfect little girl? Is this payback for not loving him enough?

Ben ponders the matter over dinner, his eyes flicking to Rey occasionally, to find she's watching him. He gives her a small smile, and she smiles back.

As Ben's gaze roams the restaurant, his smile fades. Han picked this restaurant, obviously. Han's taste has always been lowbrow, and he always demands a steakhouse. No matter what city they're in, if they go out for dinner, it's for steak. Which is usually fine by Ben, he likes steak as much as any other person, and Rey likes it too. But steak isn't her favourite, and this is _her_ birthday, after all.

Although Rey will eat almost anything, her absolute favourite cuisine is Ortolan. Ben would have picked a completely different restaurant.

He's not going to say anything to ruin her birthday though. She seems happy enough.

* * *

As a birthday gift, Leia takes Rey shopping in the morning. They are gone for hours, and when they return, Ben is summoned to help carry their haul into the house. It takes him two trips.

_Jesus_.

They have a relaxed supper at home, and Ben has procured a chocolate genoise for dessert, and Rey is very pleased.

Han's gift is a phone. This is Rey's first phone, and it was Ben's idea. Rey has been bothering Ben about getting one for months.

Ben gives her tickets to the pod racing Grand Prix next season on Spira. Rey squeals like a child when she sees it, throwing her arms around him, thanking him profusely.

Rey and Mom begin consulting on what Rey should pack for the trip.

Inside, Ben preens that he was the one to get the best reaction from the birthday girl.

* * *

Ben goes to bed just after midnight. Not five minutes later, his door opens and Rey crawls into his bed. He stiffens.

Leia and Han are right down the hall.

“What are you doing?” he hisses.

“It's my birthday, I get whatever I want,” Rey replies, pressing her lips against his cheek, so close to the edge of his mouth he can almost taste her. She wraps her arms around him, and makes herself comfortable.

Ben is frustrated. “Your birthday was yesterday, brat,” he whispers.

“It's still my birthday on Endor,” she whispers back.

“You can't stay all night,” Ben warns her. “Don't fall asleep!”

“I won't,” she promises.

Rey runs a hand down his chest, and Ben shudders.

“Two months to go,” she purrs, pressing her lips to his naked chest.

Ben wrenches away from her. “I said we'd _talk_ about it in ten months. I didn't say we'd fuck.”

Rey just laughs, and rests her head against him, a tiny smile on her lips.

* * *

Rey waits less than 24 hours before sending her first selfie to Ben. She's in her school uniform, with the white blouse unbuttoned, and he can see a hint of her breasts peeking out. He groans.

The following weekend, their parents have finally left, to Ben's relief. He takes Rey out for her _real_ birthday dinner, and when dessert arrives, he watches fondly as Rey savours her mille-feuille.

Ben eats his panna cotta slowly, unsure if he likes it or not. It's got a nice vanilla undertone, and the blackberry coulis was a nice surprise.

They walk to his speeder, and Rey reaches for his hand again.

Ben doesn't try to push her off.

Eight weeks to go, until they have the talk he promised her. All signs point to Rey's sexual interest in him are getting stronger than ever. So what's going to happen when they talk about it, and he tells her it can't ever happen?

Aside from the morning selfie, Rey is nearly on her best behaviour again. The finish line in sight is good motivation, he supposes.

* * *

He's eating breakfast when she prances down the stairs, book bag in hand.

“Rey,” he drawls. “Isn't that skirt a little short?”

Her blue plaid skirt is supposed to hang just above knee-level. Rey's is barely touching mid-thigh.

Rey shrugs. “I don't care what people think.”

“You will,” he promises her.

She blows him a kiss, and wiggles her ass as she runs out the door.

Ben sighs.

The hours tick by slowly while he works on his coding.

It's been ten months to the day. After school, Ben is hiding out in his room, pretending to work on his datapad like a coward. During the waiting period, he's done a lot of reading. He's consulted psychiatric websites that publish articles about the effects of incest on siblings, he knows the dangers, it's not just about avoiding a pregnancy that has almost a fifty perfect chance of serious birth defects. Incest causes a host of psychological problems.

Rey walks into his room, wearing a black lace bra and matching underwear, and a determined smile.

Ben runs a hand through his hair. “Christ, Rey.”

“I want to talk,” she says.

“Adults talk with their clothes on,” he tells her, and throws a shirt at her.

She pulls it on, and sits on his bed. One small shoulder sticks out of the shirt, and somehow this is almost worst, she's looking debauched in her brother's clothes. Rey pats the empty space beside her.

Ben would rather light himself on fire than cross the room and join her. That would be a very dangerous idea. His cock is already throbbing and he needs to stay away.

“O-kay,” Ben takes a breath. How does he even begin this conversation? “What do you think will happen, if we do this?”

Rey fidgets. “What do you mean?”

“Say we have sex. How do you think our relationship will be affected?” Ben is going to start with the emotional questions first.

Rey smiles. “It'll be perfect,” she says softly.

“What if it's not?” he asks. “What if you hate me? What if you can't stand to be around me?”

“I'll never hate you, Ben,” she promises.

Ben is already frustrated. She's not listening, she's stuck in her own narrative.

“What happens when people find out?” he demands.

“They won't,” she scoffs.

“Oh really?” Ben's eyebrows rise. “Is sex all you want? Or do you want a relationship?”

“A relationship,” Rey says immediately.

Ben wants it too, but he _knows_ it's wrong. So, so wrong.

“Honey, we _can't have_ a relationship. Even if we do _this_, even if we... have sex,” his voice chokes on the word, “it wouldn't be like dating. I can't fuck my sister, then take her out to romantic restaurants, or kiss her in public. All of the things you'd get from a boyfriend, you'd never have with me. Don't you want those things?”

“I just want you,” Rey says softly.

“Do you think having a relationship you have to hide will make you happy? You'll never be able to talk about us to your friends, we won't be able to go places together, it won't be like dating, Rey. Just fucking when we're alone, and pretending we're normal when other people are around.”

“I can live with that,” Rey says.

“What happens when your friends try to set you up with guys?” he tries another tactic.

Rey shrugs. “I won't be interested.”

“What happens when you go to university? You're going to meet lots of guys.”

“I'm not going to any school that's not near you.”

Ben sighs heavily. “Just think for a minute! What's your future going to look like? A secret boyfriend you can't tell anybody about, who you can't marry, you can't have children with. Don't you want those things one day, honey?”

“I've _been_ thinking!” Rey says angrily.

“What happens when Mom and Dad find out?” Ben asks.

“How would they find out? They're never here!” Rey says.

“They'll find out, and they'll take you away from me!” he growls.

“Even _if_ they do, they can't keep us apart forever. Once I'm an adult, they have no say. If they separate us, it won't be for long.” Rey snaps back.

Ben sighs.

“Do you want me?” she asks.

“You know I want you,” he replies sullenly.

“Then take me,” she says, her voice challenging him.

Rey leans back on the bed, spreading her thighs. Ben stands up, and each step towards her take years. The thud of his feet on the floor echoes as he marches over to meet his doom. He's standing above her, and she's so small. He could do anything, anything at all that he wanted to do to her, and she couldn't stop him. The idea sends a shiver through him.

She's trying to look casual, but he can see the tremors. She's afraid. Her fear triggers something inside him, a twisted part of his urge to care for her, and comfort her.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “Don't be afraid. It's just me.”

With a sigh, he pulls his shirt off, and pushes his pants down, standing in front of her in his boxers. Rey scoots over, and he lies on the bed, pulling her tight against him.


	8. Chapter 8

She reaches for his cock, and he grabs her hand.

“Hey, hey, hey! Easy,” he tells her.

“But I want to-”

He silences her with a kiss. “I'm not saying no, baby. But we're not going to just rush into it.”

He explores her body with his hands, feeling her curves and squeezing her gently. “My beautiful girl,” he whispers, kissing her with reverence.

“What am I supposed to do?” she asks.

“Just relax,” he says. “It doesn't need to be fifty-fifty, especially on your first time.

They kiss. For hours and hours, they kiss and he explores her sweet body. She tries to get his underwear off, but he won't let her. Not yet. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Tonight is the night. Ben has already jerked off three times. If he's going to take his sister's virginity, and cause her to end up in therapy for the rest of her life, at least she won't be sobbing that her brother fucked her and didn't even make her come. He's going to make Rey come. Again. And again. And _again_.

He's put clean sheets on the bed, and the bedside table is ready with a box of wet wipes, and a bottle of lube. His room is tidy, and he's got a few candles setup. Relaxing music plays.

She's downstairs doing homework.

Ben checks every room thoroughly. All windows are closed. All doors are locked.

She watches him silently, with a small smile on her face.

He holds out his hand to her. She takes it immediately.

* * *

He purses his lips unconsciously as he examines her opening. Rey's body isn't finished growing yet. It's going to be a _tight_ fit. He traces her entrance with a finger tip, wiggling it gently to push inside.

She hisses.

“You're doing good, baby,” he murmurs. “But we need to open you up more.”

He settles himself between her thighs, pressing soft kisses to her flesh, nibbling on the inside of her legs and working his way up. She's tense, and that's no good.

He keeps kissing her, until his lips touch the soft mound between her legs, her bare little pussy is right in front of him. She sighs. He gives an experimental lick, running his tongue up her labia to her clit, and she jerks against him.

“Easy, baby,” he holds her in place, and licks again.

“Oh!” she says. “Do that again!”

“I will,” he promises, and licks a few more times. “Do you like that best, or,” he moves his tongue to her clit and sucks, “do you like it better here?”

“Th-there!” she gasps.

He increases the pace, sucking firmly on her little bud, and one finger teases her entrance, pushing just inside, and withdrawing, the tip going back and forth to get her used to the motion. She's moaning loudly, and he's starting to get a cramp in his knees by the time she finally comes.

“That was intense,” she says.

Ben pushes his finger in all the way, and pumps her faster. Her body is relaxed and opening to him, and he's able to get a second finger in. Rey is starting to pant and thrash, and seeing her that way makes the blood rush to his cock. He's not in a hurry though.

Finally she's ready. He rubs himself with lube, hoping to make this as easy as possible for her. She's dripping wet, but more lube never hurt anyone. He positions himself at her entrance, adjusting until the head of his cock is poised to penetrate her.

“Are you ready, baby girl?”

“Yeah. Do it,” she says quickly.

He presses forward, and groans. She's so tight. Rey cries out, and he keeps pushing.

“It hurts!” she cries.

“I know baby, I know,” he says. “It usually does the first time, but it'll get better. Let me... let me make it better, baby.”

He withdraws, and pushes back in, he can get about halfway inside before her body blocks him.

“You gotta let me in, baby girl,” he says, kissing her. “Take big brother all the way inside.”

“I-I'm trying,” she pants. “It's too big!”

“You can take it,” he says. He leans forward to suckle on her nipples, switching back and forth to each breast, licking and nibbling softly. Gradually, he feels her body start to relax again, she's panting, and sweating, but the stranglehold on his cock is beginning to loosen.

“My good girl,” he praises her. “I'm going all the way in now, baby.”

His hands hold her hips in place, and he thrusts hard.

Rey lets out a pained yelp. “Take it out, take it out!”

“No,” he says, holding her in place. “You'll get used to it, baby. Just wait.”

“Ben, it hurts!” she cries.

“I know, sweetheart. But you gotta take it.” He starts to rock his body softly, withdrawing just a little, and pushing back in. Her body is so small and tight, and making a place for himself in her virgin flesh is difficult. But eventually, he succeeds, and is able to push back in to the hilt without resistance.

“There we go,” he breathes. “Good girl.”

She's weeping softly, and he kisses her.

Ben starts to pump her faster, and her sobs turn to throaty moans. She comes again while he fucks her, and the sight of her coming undone spurs him to his own release. He empties himself inside her with one final thrust.

“That, that was...” she sighs dreamily.

She wraps her arms around him to hold him close, and he kisses her gently, wiping her tears away.

“I know,” he whispers.

They stay like that for a little while, until eventually he's soft and too sensitive to stay inside. He pulls out slowly, carefully, and she winces with every motion. He looks down at her bloody thighs.

“It'll be okay, sweetheart. Next time won't hurt as bad, and after a few times, it doesn't hurt at all.”

She nods, and smiles at him.

He stares at her pussy in awe. Ben runs a fingertip through the mess, swirling her blood with his come, rubbing it into her pussy. He didn't even realize he liked strawberry cream pies, until he made one in his baby sister.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There’s beggary in the love that can be reckon'd,” said Antony to Cleopatra, in Shakespeare's eponymous play. The Queen of Egypt demands to know how much her Roman general loves her, and he wiggles out of answering by telling her that if he were to state the depth of his love, that would only cheapen it.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my friend and fellow writer [Lilia_ula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula), who never ceases to inspire me with her beautiful words.
> 
>   
So. **Incest**! Let's dive in, shall we? The idea for this story has been bouncing around in my head for several months, and I've worked on it when I'm blocked on my main WIP (which is often!) It was meant to be a one-shot, but the scenes kept getting bigger, and bigger, until I had actual chapters. I do prefer to work in the canonverse, so I settled on canon alt-reality, where Leia and Han are off living their lives, forcing their oldest child to care for the youngest. Droids are mostly absent.
> 
> I wanted to explore the emotional toll that pursuing an incestuous relationship would take, before getting into what we're all here for: the erotica. 
> 
> Since I was a little girl, I've been interested in the dichotomy of people, ever since I read _The Wizard of Earthsea_. I had read other books where the hero was flawed, but _Earthsea_ was the first time I read a book where the protagonist was not just a reluctant hero, he was sort of a bad guy! I see parallels in reylo.
> 
> In the most recent movie _TLJ_, it's clear that Kylo Ren is not the only one with darkness, Rey has it too. (**Please don't tell me anything about the new trailer, I'm avoiding spoilers.**) I wanted to explore that angle, and make it clear that this is not just a story about a sick older brother abusing his younger sister. Rey is also causing abuse. Of course, the age gap and power imbalance puts the onus on Ben to do the right thing, but real life is seldom so black and white. I wanted a story where the victim and the aggressor were at times interchangeable. Is Ben giving into his own darkness, or is Rey pressing hers onto him? What do you think?
> 
> In Ben's internal dialogue where he castigates himself, he often says “God” or “Christ”. There are many gods in the _SW_ universe, but I'm not sure which, if any, Ben believes in. It felt more true to me to write "God". Hopefully that didn't break immersion for you.
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, based on fictional characters from a fictional universe. Incest is bad, yo! And don't have sex with minors.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://revanrenispurrfect.tumblr.com/) or [support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/christinatorbrook) or check out [my much-neglected blog](https://christinatorbrook.com/).


End file.
